


feels like machine

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love, connor tries understanding humans, reader teaches connor how to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Connor spends the day with the reader to learn how humans work.





	feels like machine

Humans were… strange to say the least.

They live their whole lives knowing they’re gonna die, strange.

They fall in love with people who sometimes don’t return feelings or are the wrong person, strange.

There are even some humans that disagree with who should love who, strange.

I want to understand humans.

How they work, why they think the way they do.

Why they feel the way they do.

So I decided to investigate my question with the most loving and open human I know, (y/n).

They were always in love.

With family.

With friends.

With the wrong people.

And with the right.

They expressed so many emotions openly.

I wanted that.

I wanted to feel that.

So I did.

I looked down at mine and (y/ns) entwined hands and smiled.

I learnt how humans work and in the process learnt how I do too.


End file.
